Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repulsing apparatus for repulsing a small unmanned air vehicle that flies into public areas.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen development of small unmanned air vehicles called drones, facilitating, for example, aerial photo and video shooting, logistics, and so on. Commercially available at relatively low prices, drones are readily affordable even for ordinary consumers. Such drones offer promise for application to a wide range of fields.
Nowadays, however, malicious deeds such as flying a drone carrying a radioactive substance onto the prime minister's official residence and shooting aerial video during the Gokaicho event's Buddhist ceremony at a Buddhist temple (e.g., Zenkoji temple in Nagano Prefecture) have become rampant. Moreover, dangerous deeds such as dropping a drone in such public areas have occurred frequently. In particular, deeds such as flying a drone over a public area for aerial shooting not only interfere with the interest of law-abiding people but also expose these people to danger, and leaving these deeds unresolved should not be tolerated. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-355323 proposes a capturing apparatus for capturing a target. However, it would be difficult to capture a drone using this capturing apparatus.